Galbatorix and Jarnunvösk
by Zechta
Summary: This is a story about what really happened in the north, the riders told lies about the Urgals, it was really something or someone else that caused the madness in Galbatorix... AU


Galbatorix knew that there were always going to be sacrifices going north, but he trusted the riders, and look what it brought onto him. This is what really happened in the north.

* * *

Oh, my beautiful. My darling Jarnunvösk. How I loved you.

My name is Galbatorix. The king of Alagaesia. And I am not proud of it. I am hated by all, most call me crazy. They say I'm a mad, cruel king with a black heart. But I say it is them with black hearts, because my heart is broken, it was never black.

I used to be a dragon rider, I am one no longer. My dragon is dead. I have Shruikan, yes, but he is not my true dragon. He is not my Jarnunvösk. No. My true dragon has died, and left me alone in the world.

And her name…her name was Jarnunvösk. Unbelievable is it not. How one day you have everything you wished for, then to have it taken away by those you trusted.

She was the most beautiful dragon in the world. Her Diamond-coloured hide sparkled in the sunlight wherever she stood. And her eyes were the kindest, most understanding eyes I have ever seen. They saw right through my façade of toughness, and she was always by my side, no matter what the consequences.

She brought me happiness in the form of a friend. She must have been an angel sent to me by the Gods, if there are any. She was my sole purpose in life, and it made me happy to see her. She had the most wonderful outlook of the world, and for a time, I did too. But the happiness I felt did not last long.

* * *

My _'friends'_ and I had gone flying in the north. When a terrible blizzard struck, we landed to find shelter from the snow. Jarnunvösk could not be deterred by something as feeble as that, so she went ahead and found us a cave to rest in. It was large enough for all of us.

When I got there I was attacked by my_ 'friends'_ and there fearsome dragons. My _'friends'_ were expecting me to die easily, but I escaped there initial attack. But, caught off guard, I was hit in the shoulder by an arrow. I heard their dragons roar, before they were attacked by my Jarnunvösk, they were dead before they hit the ground, being younger and less experienced than my beautiful, yet fearsome dragon. It is strange how different she looked before, once she looked calm, happy and understanding but now... she looked ferocious, angry and bloodthirsty.

I was almost killed, as yet another arrow flew directly toward me. I could see their faces now. They were scared and angry, as they should be.

I did not waist any time, I dived away from the deadly hail of arrows as fast as I could, a series of clinks sounded out. I opened my eyes, and say her standing there beside me, totally undeterred by the volley of arrows. She turned to face the attackers. From the depths of her enormous belly, she roared. The ear-splitting sound reverberated through the air as a torrent of white hot flame shot forth from her glorious mouth, past the razor sharp teeth, and it would have roasted the riders, if not for the surge of magic that stopped the fire in its tracks .

Jarnunvösk roared again. The sound was filled with pure rage. As her emotions boiled over onto me, I realized why she was overflowing with righteous anger. They had tried to kill me.

I drew my sword and charged. As I shot towards the attackers, my dragon raised her wings and brought them down with a powerful surge of energy. The snow was lifted off the ground, as she was lifted off of the snow. She flapped her wings once more, and overtook me in an instant, moving toward my _'friends'_ ready to rend them apart. They were riders, but still weak in comparison to her.

Another jet of flames erupted from her maw, before been stopped once again by their magic. Her claws ripped one of the riders apart, and as she reared up, slashing about at the rider, My _'friend_' stabbed at her, going straight through her chest.

By now I had reached the last rider. At once I was slashing, jabbing, and slicing all around me in a furious battle of revenge for my injured dragon. Jarnunvösk was weakened by the wound, and roared with her all her anger. She knew she was going to die.

Now there was only me fighting the betrayer. I was overwhelmed with anger, at the rider in front of me, and at the riders half the world away.

Suddenly Jarnunvösk was hit with an incredible pain. She was dyeing and now both the dragon and the rider knew it... they both knew it...

Screaming, I slew the last rider. But I was already at my beloved companion's side, cradling her huge head in my arms. I whispered comforting words as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks, telling her repeatedly to hold on and stay alive for a little longer. I told her that I would go and fetch a healer. Even as I said this, I knew it wasn't true. The wound was too deep. I did not have the skill to heal her, or the energy but I tried... I tried...

She was still dying.

I pleaded with her not to go. I begged and cried for her not to leave me. But she simply sighed. I felt warmth spread over my body. She was transferring comfort to me, giving me her strength. She told me that she was not afraid of death. She also made me promise not to kill myself, and that she would be watching over me as I lived.

_Memories and friends are forever,_ she said. _And although I may not be here with you in the flesh, I will be with you in spirit. No matter what... _

She told me many more things in the next few minutes, but what I will remember most are her last words.

_The greatest gift that you have is the power of love, Galbatorix. Remember that, and do not be angry, but forgive..._

And I have always tried.

My Jarnunvösk, my love. Please forgive me. For I have failed you... I have failed...

* * *

Galbatorix remembered that day now, and he cried for his beloved Fiola, but he knew in his heart, that she would want him to stay strong, so he held on... he held on for his one true love.

He remembered... he would always remember... no matter what.

I have always tried my love... I have always tried...

* * *

**I would just like to tell you that this has been a spur of the moment thing, and I almost cried whilst I was writing this. Anyway please review and tell me what you think, and tell me if I could improve and how. Thank you. This story is a little bit like someone else's story, but he has given me permission to use his idea, of being betrayed by the riders, and having his dragon killed by them. Anyway please review.**

**I just want you to know****Galbatorix Ownz**


End file.
